Five To The Rescue
by Marblez
Summary: The famous five are camping once again and Anne accidently gets herself drawn into a sticky situation. WARNING - some violence. PS Summary sucks, story better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Famous Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the Famous Five.

Warnings: This contains mild references to the white slave trade and child prostitution. Also contains some violence.

Five To The Rescue

Chapter One.

"Anne that was a wizard meal!" Dick said loudly, resting his hands on his very full tummy contentedly. "You really are amazing sometimes." Julian and George agreed as Anne sorted their plates and things out, getting them into a pile.

"I'm going to go and wash these up in the stream. Why don't you three go exploring?" she suggested happily as she stood holding the stack of plates, the cutlery somehow managing to stay on the top one.

"That's a good idea Anne, if you're sure you don't mind us going without you," Julian said, looking at his little sister. Anne smiled reassuringly and told them she'd be fine. So the other three children and Timmy went off for a walk while Anne walked down the little hill to the small stream she'd noticed earlier. Crouching down she began to wash the remnants of their meal off of the plates and was just moving onto the knives and forks when a shout rang out from across the stream,

"Let go of me! I said let go of me!"

She looked up worriedly, squinting into the trees on the opposite bank. Eventually she saw the owner of the voice, a boy probably a year or two older than Julian being dragged roughly along by his arm quite a ways into the wood. The man doing the dragging looked horrible and angry, his face almost purple with rage.

"Let me go!"

"Shut it!" the man let go of the boys arm and backhanded him around the face, sending him flying sideways into a tree. Anne covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped. The man went to grab the boy again but he'd made a mistake ever letting go of him, the boy ran. "Bloody kid! You wait till I get my hands on you again!" But the boy was faster and as Anne watched he reached the edge of the stream, the man nowhere near behind him.

"Quick! Come across!" she called out quietly. The boy looked at her startled, seeing her for the first time. But he did as she said, jumping into the freezing water and wading across. "Go up that path and hide in one of our tents."

"Thank you," the boy gasped before taking off up the hill. Anne picked up the things and began washing them again, her hands shaking only a little as the man reached the bank on the other side.

"Oi! You there!" she looked up, pretending to be more startled than she was, "You seen a boy run by here?"

"Yes," Anne said quietly, "He ran along the bank that way." She pointed to the right, knowing full well the boy was back at her camp, which was behind her and to the left. The man didn't even thank her, just ran off the way she'd pointed. Quickly she gathered up her things and rushed back to the campsite. "It's alright. He's gone."

The boy crawled out of the boy's tent, wiping the blood from his chin. Anne noticed immediately how handsome he was with hair as dark as George's, his fringe flopping across his forehead, almost in his pale blue eyes. He looked like a film star!

"Thanks," he was still breathing harshly.

"Why was he after you?" Anne asked, putting the things down and sitting down carefully, making sure to keep the remains of the fire between her and the boy. He was after all a stranger. "Who was he?"

"He's after me because I escaped," the boy explained quietly, "And all I know is his names Sam and he has heavy fists."

"What happened to you?" Anne asked worriedly.

"I was walking home from school one day and these men grabbed me, put me in a van and drove off. I've been locked in this huge house since," the boy explained.

"Oh how awful!" Anne gasped.

"There were other kids too but I couldn't get them out. I have to get the police," the boy explained further, "They've been taking kids all over the country and bringing them here."

"But what for?" Anne asked.

"They never said exactly but I overheard them sometimes, talking about their customers in America getting fidgety and wanting their orders," the boy said quietly, "It sounded like we were the orders." Anne couldn't think of anything to say to that, too horrified at the thought. "That's why I have to get the police, before the other kids get sent to America."

"What's your name?" Anne finally asked.

"Josh. What's yours?"

"Anne."

"Hello Anne," he smiled at her, "I know it's awfully rude but you don't happen to have anything I can eat before I go and get the police? I haven't eaten in three days." Anne quickly made him a corned beef sandwich with almost wedge like pieces of bread. Josh scoffed it down as soon as it was placed in his hands.

"You were hungry! Do you want another one?"

"No time. I need to find a policeman or a phone box," Josh said, getting up and brushing off his bottom, "Only I have no idea where I am."

"There's bound to be a phone box in the village. I can show you the way if you want," Anne offered. Josh couldn't thank her enough. "I'll just leave a note for the others telling them what happened and where I've gone. They'll be worried when they get back and I'm not here. Do you know the name of the house? Where you and the other children were being kept?"

"Alright, write your note. And I don't know the exact name but what they said sounded like Humberd Hall," Josh nodded. Anne pulled out her notepad and pencil from her backpack and jotted down a quick note,

_Julian, Dick and George,_

_When I was washing the plates I saw this boy being beaten by a horrible man. _

_I helped the boy get away from him and sent the man in the wrong direction._

_Josh, that's the boy, told me he was kidnapped and so were lots of other children._

_They were being held in a place that sounded like Humberd Hall._

_They are going to be sent to America by the man and his friends. _

_We've gone to telephone the police in the village._

_Anne._

Using a safety pin from her sewing kit she pinned the note to the door of the boys tent and then the two set off up to the road, walking as quickly as they could. Anne led the way, going back the way they'd ridden on their bikes the day before. It took a lot longer on foot but soon they'd reached the village. They began searching for the phone box, a thing that had never been more elusive, unaware that there were being watched by a man named Sam.

A/N More on the way. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Famous Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the Famous Five.

Warnings: This contains mild references to the white slave trade and child prostitution. Also contains some violence.

Five To The Rescue

Chapter Two. 

"What if there isn't a phone box?" Josh asked worriedly as they reached the other side of the village, walking down the main roads.

"We'll check the other roads and if their still isn't one we'll have to knock on someone's house. They'll let us use their phone if we tell them why, Anne said reassuringly. They turned to go back into the village but got no further than one step as they were grabbed from behind. Anne screamed loudly and a large hand clamped over her mouth, the other large hand and the strong arm attached to it wrapping around her waist. As she struggled her shoe slipped off her foot, landing in the grass at the side of the road.

"No! Let us go!" Josh shouted as once again he was thrown in the back of a car. Anne was thrown in after him, landing on top of the boy she barely knew as the two men climbed in as well, one into the drivers seat and the other in the back with them. It was Sam.

"Drive!" Sam growled and the other man obeyed. "Well little missy, sending me off on a wild goose chase, you'll regret that!" He went to hit her but Josh pulled Anne so she was behind him.

"Don't you touch her!" he shouted in Sam's face. He received the blow instead, breaking his other lip. Anne was crying now, curling up in the corner of the seat as the car sped along the country lane. She was thankful she'd left such a detailed note, no matter how scared she was she knew the others would solve the mystery and rescue her and the other children. They had to!

"Where's Anne?" Dick asked as they returned to a deserted camp.

"Look, there's a note on your tent," George pulled it off quickly, leaving the pin still attached to the canvas of the door. "Gosh!"

"What is it?" Julian asked worriedly. Quickly George began to read aloud,

_"Julian, Dick and George, When I was washing the plates I saw this boy being beaten by a horrible man. I helped the boy get away from him and sent the man in the wrong direction. Josh, that's the boy, told me he was kidnapped and so were lots of other children. They were being held in a place that sounded like Humberd Hall. They are going to be sent to America by the man and his friends. We've gone to telephone the police in the village. Anne. _Golly!" George looked at her cousins with wide eyes, "Looks like Anne found the adventure instead of us!"

"Rather," Dick said, "Oh I wish we'd been here too!"

"Should we walk into the village and find them?" George asked. "Or should we wait for them to get back?" Julian hummed in thought for a moment,

"Well, Anne is only little really. I think we'd better walk into the village and find them," he finally decided. They got their things together, leaving their bikes behind as Anne hadn't taken hers and headed for the village, Timmy barking happily as he walked along side them.

The reached the village even quicker than Anne and Josh had but soon found their sister/cousin and the boy were nowhere to be found. The three of them, and Timmy, began to get worried. When they reached the other side of the village after having checked everywhere they were really worried.

"Could they have got to the police?" Julian asked quietly.

"Maybe but…look!" George gasped, rushing to the side of the road and picking up a shoe, Anne's shoe. "This is Anne's, I'm sure of it!" Julian and Dick peered closely at the little shoes George held tightly. "Why would she have lost this if they'd reached the police? You don't think…you don't think the horrible man Anne spoke of found them?"

"Oh no. If he did…he'd have taken them to the house. What did Anne say it was called again?" Dick asked. George gave her cousin the shoe and pulled the note out of her pocket.

"A place that sounded like Humberd Hall," she read.

"We'll have to ask someone in the village if there's anywhere near here by that name," Julian said calmly, "Come on." They rushed to the first house and knocked, waiting for the door to be answered by a kind looking old lady wearing an apron covered in flour.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We were wondering if you know of a place round here called Humberd Hall? A friend of ours mentioned it and we want to check it out," Julian lied easily. The woman looked thoughtful,

"Not Humberd Hall no, but there is a Humbridge Hall."

"That must have been what he meant," Julian looked at Dick and George quickly before looking back to the woman, "So is it near?"

"Yes, follow the main road out the village and then take the next left. That road only goes to Humbridge Hall. Mind you be careful not to trespass, it's private property," the woman warned them.

"We'll be careful. And thank you," Julian said. She closed the door as they turned away, beginning to run back through the village. "We'll pick up the bikes on the way. We'll be quicker with them."

The other two agreed and soon they were whizzing down the little country road on their bikes. They found the turning easily and followed it like the woman had said. It came to a large metal gate and behind that gate was a horrible looking house with dark windows and an overgrown garden out the front.

"We'll have to climb the gate to get in, we can't climb the wall," George pointed to the wall connected to the gate, running all the way round the house, "We need to get closer to see if they have got Anne."

"We'd betted hide the bikes under those trees," Dick's suggestion was soon carried out and then they all managed the tough task of climbing over the gate, keeping an eye out so that no one in the house saw them. They ran quickly and hid in part of the over grown garden.

"Should we try and get inside?" George asked quietly.

"Let's try looking windows first, we shouldn't break in if we've got the wrong house or if Anne's not here," Julian said, as ever the voice of reason. Together they ran up to the houses wall and peered into the first window, finding an empty library, covered in cobwebs and dust.

"It looks abandoned," Dick said quietly. Quickly they moved onto the next window and then went through five more before they found someone inside the house. It was a man sat at a desk facing away from them, working on some papers.

"Come on, lets try the next one," George urged.

"No wait," Julian ordered, ducking down a bit as the door to the room opened and a man walked in, dragging a boy by his collar. And then another man entered dragging none other than…

"Anne!"

A/N So? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Famous Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the Famous Five.

Warnings: This contains mild references to the white slave trade and child prostitution. Also contains some violence.

Five To The Rescue

Chapter Three. 

Anne tried to be brave as she was brought before the Boss along with Josh but she was so frightened and he looked horrible, he had a scar running down the right side of his face, going through his eye. She trembled in the mans grip as the Boss rose slowly from his seat, rounded the desk and came to a halt in front of Josh. Without saying a word he hit Josh twice, the only thing keeping the boy on his feet after that was the man holding his collar.

"More trouble than he's worth Boss," Sam growled, shaking Josh angrily.

"Yes he is rather. Still he fits the order perfectly. I'm sure they'll teach him to behave once he gets there. For now take him back to his room and give him a sound thrashing Sam," the Boss ordered, taking a firm grip of Josh's bruised jaw, "You'd have been better off just giving in like the other kids. Our clients don't mind if their orders are a little bruised when they get them and you're gonna be more than a little bruised for this stunt." He nodded to Sam and Josh was dragged from the room, still fighting back. Now the Boss came to Anne. "Where'd you find her?"

"Sam said she helped the boy hide from him and then the pair of them were going to ring the police when Sam saw them. We grabbed 'em in time though Boss, they didn't tell no one," the man holding Anne's arms explained.

"Well she'd a pretty little thing. I'm sure we'll be able to find someone interested in buying her," the Boss said calmly, grabbing Anne's chin and turning her head this way and that. Anne gave a whimper of fear. "What's you're name girl?"

"A-Anne."

"Anne. Pretty name for a pretty girl. Take her to one of the free rooms. Once we get the last kid tomorrow they're all out of here on the evening boat. She'll just go with 'em," the Boss ordered the man. "Now get out, I've got a lot of paper work to sort out for our 'Orphanage's Holiday' tomorrow." The Boss was laughing horribly as the man dragged Anne from the room.

She whimpered, tears beginning to fall down her pale cheeks as she was pushed up the grand staircase that at any other time she would have found beautiful, with portraits of long dead people hanging grandly on the walls and beautiful carpet covered with flowers below their feet. She cried out softly as the hand grabbing the back of her neck pushed her out onto the landing and down the corridor. They came to the end and another set of stairs, the door holding a tapestry to one side, the stairs much narrower and far less grand. Servant's stairs no doubt. The man behind her pushed her roughly up them, making her stumble. Falling to her knees at the top she gave a cry of pain…and she wasn't the only one, behind the doors of the corridor she now found herself in she could hear several children, some in sadness, some in fear and most in pain. One voice, screaming loudly over and over again was horribly familiar…

"Josh…"

"He's getting what he deserves…rotten kid. This is your room princess," he pushed open a door to an empty room, ridiculously tiny and containing only a tiny wire bed with a lumpy looking mattress. No blanket. There were bars over the tiny window. "Next door to your friend little girl. You can listen to him cry and remember that we wont hesitate to punish you if you give us any trouble." He grabbed her chin roughly, making her watery eyes meet his, "Understand."

"Yes."

He left her then and she heard the two bolts on the door lock loudly and then the key turn in the old lock. That door wasn't going to open from her side. Sitting on the bed she gave a loud sob, lay down on her side and curled up into a ball. All hope seemed lost and the only thing she could do was press her hands over her hears, try to ignore Josh's screams and sob loudly herself.

Julian, Dick and George slid down the wall and sat together under the window in shock. They'd been able to hear what was said, the window being old enough that it obviously let in a draft through a crack and therefore let sound out.

"Anne…" George mumbled quietly.

"We have to get her, and the other children, out tonight. And we have to get the police. But how?" Julian asked worriedly. They all thought for a few moments and then finally Dick spoke,

"I guess the first thing we should do if find a way inside."

"Yes your right, come on then," Julian led the way as ever.

A/N I know this is all going up at once but I've written most of it. So what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Famous Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the Famous Five.

Warnings: This contains mild references to the white slave trade and child prostitution. Also contains some violence.

Five To The Rescue

Chapter Four. 

They found their way into the house by pure luck. As they rounded the house a woman came out of the back door, arms laden with a huge basket of wet laundry and a bag of wooden pegs. Her entire attention was on the laundry and the washing line she was heading towards and the door was left open. So in the children went.

"Where do you think they keep them?" George asked in a whisper a they crept through the house, keeping a hand on Timmy's collar so he didn't run off an give them away. Julia was in front, checking round corners to make sure the coast was clear and Dick was behind, keeping an eye out behind them.

"Not down here surely," Dick said quietly. "Anyone could see them."

"They most probably keep them upstairs," Julian said, stopping them as they reached the entrance hall of the house and the grand staircase. "Now I think we should split up. Someone needs to telephone the police and we need to find the children."

"Telephone them from where?" Dick asked.

"There must be a phone in this place," Julian explained calmly.

"Use their own phone! I like that idea! I'll do it Julian," Dick volunteered eagerly, knowing he'd have to dodge the bad guys to get to the phone and have his own private adventure.

"Alright. But be careful. George and I will go upstairs and try and find the children," Julian said with a nod.

"And Timmy," George put in quickly.

"And Timmy," Julian agreed.

So they split up, Julian, George and Timmy running up the stairs as quietly a they could whilst Dick made his was to an open door and peered in carefully, looking for a phone. He found none and moved onto the next room. There was a phone in this one only there was a bit of a problem, that evil man was on it. He'd have to wait. Upstairs Julian and George were checking their way along the large rooms but there was still no sign of Anne or the other children.

"Where is she Timmy? Where's Anne?" George asked desperately, about ready to give up. But her question seemed to be all the wonderful dog needed as he took off down the corridor, nose pressed to the carpet as he followed Anne's scent. "He's got Anne's scent! Oh Timmy you wonderful dog!"

Timmy led them to a tapestry hanging at the end of the corridor. Frowning Julian pulled it aside and revealed a hidden door, much plainer than the others they'd looked behind. Slowly they opened the door and thankfully it didn't creak. Something the be even more thankful was that there was no one behind it. They started up the stairs, putting the tapestry back in place and closing the door behind them.

The noise hit them almost at once, the sound of children crying. There was no one in the corridor and so they let Timmy loose again. Immediately he went to one particular door, barking softly as his tail wagged.

"Anne?" Julian called through the door, undoing the top bolt on the door while George undid the bottom one. When he turned the handle however he found there was another lock, a key lock. And no key. "Anne?"

"Julian?" Anne's terrified voice came through the wood of the door.

"We're here Anne, we're going to get you out," he said quickly, pulling on the door as hard as he could. The lock didn't budge at all. "Any chance you know how pick a lock George?" George shook her head.

"Julian?" Anne asked fearfully.

"Getting you out might take longer than we anticipated. There's no key," Julian explained, pressing his face close to the door. He imagined Anne was doing the same on the other side, "Dick's phoning the police. Don't worry Anne, we'll get you and the other children out and we'll get the crooks behind bars."

"I know you will Julian…Julian? Can you get into the next room along, the one on the right? That's Josh's room, the boy I helped…I'm worried about him," Anne asked through the door. George tried the next-door down but it was locked like Anne's. Only unlike Anne's there was no sound coming from inside. "Julian?"

"We can't get in and there's no sound from inside," Julian explained to his sister, leaning his forehead against the wood.

"Julian they beat him. I'm worried. I'm frightened…"

"Everything will be alright Anne. I promise. Everything will be alright," Julian put his hand on the door and spread his fingers wide, imagining Anne was doing the same on the other side.

"I think someone's coming!" George hissed suddenly as loud footsteps sounded from the corridor at the bottom of the stairs.

"We'll be back Anne," Julian called through the door.

"Stay safe!" Anne called out from inside. Julian and George had nowhere else to go but further down the corridor. It seemed luck was on their side, finding an open door and an empty room. They ducked inside just as one of the flunkies walked up the stairs, carrying a tray covered in scraps of bread, a jug of water and a stack of tin cups. He was grumbling loudly about being on food duty again. Peeping out of the door the two watched as the guy put the tray on a table in the hall and pulled an old key out of his pocket. Slowly he started opening doors, taking a cup of water and some bread into each of them and coming out empty handed, re-locking the doors.

"If we can get that key off him…" Julian said quietly. George nodded. "I'll hide behind the door. Get Timmy to bark, when they guy comes in I'll knock him out." Julian explained his plan, picking up a very old looking china washing bowl, covered in dust. George nodded.

"Bark Timmy," George ordered her dog who obeyed, loudly.

"What the fuck is that?" they heard the man shout. A door was slammed shut and locked and then the guy was running down the corridor. He entered the room and saw George, holding Timmy back. "Who the hell are you?" Before George could even come up with a smart answer Julian smashed the bowl over the back of the crooks head. The guy collapsed to the floor and didn't get up.

"Get the key," Julian asked, looking out of the room to make sure no one had heard and had come investigating. No one came up the stairs. For now they were safe. George grabbed the key from where it had fallen out of the mans hand. "We'll lock him in and then get the others out and out of the house."

"Good idea. I hope Dick's managed to get the call though."

Dick had had to wait almost ten minutes before the Boss had finished his phone call. And then he didn't leave the study for another five. Dick hid behind one of the many grand statues in the entrance hall as the Boss stormed towards the kitchen the children had snuck through earlier. Quickly Dick slipped into the office, picked up the phone and waited for the operator to speak.

"Hello. Police please."

A/N The next chapter will be the last. I think this is the first time I've put a story up as quickly as this.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Famous Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the Famous Five.

Warnings: This contains mild references to the white slave trade and child prostitution. **Violence in this chapter.**

Five To The Rescue

Chapter Five.

George was in charge of the key, opening the doors. Julian was the one explaining to the kids what was going to happen. It was a nice and simple plan actually. They were going to make a run for it. They worked their way down the corridor, the bruised and battered children following them fearfully. Finally they reached Anne's room and opened the door, immediately receiving and armful of sobbing girl. Julian held her tightly.

"It's ok Anne," he whispered in her ear.

"Josh. Have you got him out yet?" she asked fearfully, looking up at her big brother, her hands holding tightly onto Julian's shirt. Julian shook his head and the three of them rushed to the next door, the last one to be opened, the last prisoner to be freed. George turned the key in the lock while Julian undid both of the bolts. Anne herself opened the door and rushed in. "Josh!"

The boy she spoke of that the other two hadn't met was lying on the floor, unconscious. The left side of his face was bruised and the area around his eye was badly swollen. A dried line of blood ran from his lips, down his cheek and onto the floor. His wrists were tied together, resting on his stomach and his ankles were tied too. He wore no shoes.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" George asked worriedly as Anne smoothed Josh's hair back from his forehead. Julian was busy freeing his wrists and ankles from the rope which bound them.

"I'll carry him. Help me get him over my shoulders," Julian said calmly. George helped him lay Josh face down over Julian's shoulders, one of Julian's hands taking hold of Josh's wrist, the other arm wrapping around his leg. He was a little unsteady on his feet at first when he stood up, unused to the extra weight but he soon adjusted. "George, you lead the way with Timmy. We'll find Dick and then just make a run for it out of any exit possible."

"Right."

Followed by the group of twenty or so children George and Timmy went down the stars, opening the door and moving aside the tapestry. They rushed down the corridor and down the steps, not caring about the sound their thundering feet made on the stairs. It drew attention.

"What is going on here?!" Bad guys were appearing out of no where. George made straight for the front door, ducking under a bad guy who tried to grab her. They'd stupidly left the key in the lock and soon the big door was open, letting in the cold air. The prisoners, dodging around the bad guys who were unprepared for this ran out but some were caught in strong grips including Anne. Julian was forced to drop Josh when the Boss himself punched him hard in the stomach. One of them kicked Timmy, sending the dog into the wall with a whimper. George went for the one that kicked her dog but was overpowered.

There was shout from the study and out rushed Dick, armed with of all things a silver candlestick. He hit the man holding a little girl hard between his shoulder blades. The crook let go and the girl ran out the door screaming. Another crook let go of the boy he was holding and punched Dick in the jaw, sending him spinning down to the ground, loosing the candlestick in his fall. The crook sat on his chest and pinned his wrists to the floor.

"Bloody kids! Half the merchandise has got away!" the Boss growled, grabbing Julian by the throat and pinning him to the wall.

"What are we gonna do Boss?" the crook sat on Dick asked.

"Send the ones we've still got. And we'll send these new ones," the Boss growled angrily. Pulling Julian away from the wall only to slam him back against it once more. Julian gasped in pain.

But then a loud whistle pierced the air, a very familiar and to the children a welcome whistle. A police whistle. The crooks weren't fast enough let go of them before the police rushed in through the front door.

They were caught.

KIDS FOIL WHITE SLAVE TRADE RING

"I'm very proud of you children but I really wish you wouldn't get into trouble quite so frequently," Aunt Fanny said as she fussed over the children, especially Josh who was staying with them until his parents could come and collect him. All the other children had been returned to their families but there was a little trouble finding Josh's. He'd been missing a long time, months longer than the other children. He'd been the gang's first victim, at least this time round. Uncle Quentin was reading the paper with the front page all about them.

"We don't go looking for trouble," Dick said, smiling through his black eye.

"Trouble just finds us," Julian agreed with his sore throat.

They'd all been seen and treated by the Doctor, told to rest and put something cool on their many bruises. Poor Timmy had been seen by the vet who had found broken ribs but nothing more. With rest, like the children, Timmy would be fine.

"There's a big commendation for Anne in here," Quentin remarked from his place. Everyone smiled at him, they'd all read it already and what the article said was true. Anne leaving such a detailed note had saved the day.

"She deserves it Uncle Quentin," Julian said, making his sister blush.

"Yes she does sir," Josh spoke quietly, "Thank you for saving me, thanks to you four everything's all right."

"Five," George said quickly. Josh frowned. "Don't forget Timmy."

"Oh yes Timmy. Thanks to you **five **everything's alright."

And it was.

THE END.

A/N Nice, slightly sappy ending. Hope those of you who read this enjoyed.


End file.
